Danger-Chan
Danger-Chan is a story shared on /cgl/ on December 6th 2013 by an anonymous user. It's about one rough loli who lives on the edge > 2011, Been into lolita 2 years by now. Have a healthy obsession with BTSSB/AATP but also wear bodyline now and then as wardrobe fillers. > Been in new comm for roughly 4 months at this point, always new members coming and going. > In come's Danger-Chan. Danger-chan is a newbie lolita on the edge. She don't follow no rules, she smokes in lolita, she's a rebel on the edge. > Everyone hate's her but don't say no to her joining. > Month 6 we all go to a meet up but not before Danger-chan makes us all wait an extra hour due to being "lost" > Everyone is dressed nicely at the meet, good wigs, decent coordinates, range of sweet lolita's and a few gothic's. I'm wearing a gothic classic black BTSSB coordinate and offbrand bonnet. All stand talking when BOOM! > Danger-chan jumps over to use and glomps a member of the group, pulling off her wig in the process. > "ANON CHAN, SO NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU DESU! SO KAWAII-NYE?!" > After she get's pushed off, she get's yelled at for boundaries and is told never to glomp again. > Danger-chan huff's and stands by near. > Dear god what is that smell? Danger-chan don't wear deodorant, she's too extreme. Far too real for us mere normal rori's. > Danger-chan latches to me like bff's and proudly say's how awesome her coordinate is. She is really small with emo brown hair wearing a Clair's accessories black hello kitty headband. A white short sleeve school shirt, sweat stained with a polkadot green skirt she bought from the best brand ever milanoo. She finished off this look with no petticoat, gray what used to be white socks and her cool awesome orange flame new rocks. > The meet was quite nice actually, apart from Danger-chan trying to act hardcore all the time and back chat people who asked for photos but of course she HAD to shout and rage because again, so cool. > End of adventure, time for photo's. > 3 girls have cam's and we all take turns taking photo's of each other coordinates however Danger-chan is apprently a world class photogrpaher, KNOWN by the whole world and must take the BEST photo's of us all. > We let Danger-chan take her extreme photos as she poses in weird positions like a rock star as she takes photo's. > Girls laugh thinking she's making a joke "SHUT UP, I;m trying to work" realize she's being serious. Most can't stop laughing but she takes her extreme photo's anyways. > Her turn for photo's. > When she's not sticking her middle finger up or her tongue out like Miss Cyrus, she's making porn poses like a sex goddess and makes people take over 80 photos of her of different extreme poses. > When we finish we set the cam's on timer and take group photo's. > Danger-chan stands on end and sticks her middle finger up in all photo's. > We all stop and tell her to stop it. Danger-chan shouts at us and tell's us we are trying to control her flames but we tell her stop of gtfo and she poses for 2 group photos without flipping off. > Week later and we all get photo's back from everyone. > Danger-chan spent the week asking where the photo's are and we tell her over and over we have them all posted up on the Saturday after the meet so we can all go online together and look as a group. > Next to all the photos from Danger-chan were too blurry and dark, only 4 out of the 200+ she took were useable but they were put in a separate folder so she could look. > We only use 2 photos of her, the only 2 she wasn't swearing in and don't use any of the group photos of her swearing either. > Everyone is happy- No wait, I lie... Danger-chan is on fire. > Danger-chan starts swearing badly, asking where her "fucking photo's" are. We show her the folder explaining all her pics were too dark/blurry and unusable and we kept only the ones she did not swear in. > Danger-chan calls us age player whores, user's, art thieves, cunt's- oh then she reports our page for "stealing her art" then leaves the group. > Gives us all bad comments on our indivdual photo's in which she tells me my BTSSB bonnet which was offbrand was an overprices piece of shit, despite I bought it for $15 and say's my gothic coordinate is age play for funerals. Mmm such loving warm comments. > We delete her photos and photoshop her out of the group photo's and all block her on fb. > 2012, same comm with most of the original members and a few new faces. Went from a smallish comm to roughly 20 member's. > I'm now a group admin. > Don't wear lolita as much, only wear it to meets. Wear mainly IW now, Bodyline and some BTSSB. > Get a message on fb. > Danger-chan. Explains how sorry she was, how she was just a stupid teenager with problems at home. Decided to add her see she has improved but not much, she at least wears nice black wigs now and actually headbows. > Talk to group, we give her a chance to come back. >Danger-chan ask's if she can borrow a coordinate off me and my friend for the meet, as she does not want to look Ita. > My friend, lets call her Bunny, and I say yes and meet her an hour before the meet with our wardrobes at Bunny's hosue for ehr to pic an outfit. > Danger-chan seems nice, still has an attitude and we set her a coordinate. > She want's a purple outfit so bunny chan loans her a lavender AP dress and matching bow. I loan her a pair of offbrand shoes, bodyline blouse, BTSSB heart bag and parasol and another friend who showed up at the house, lets call her Marble, loans her a nice lavender wig and some star clips. > Danger-chan actually looks incredibly cute and we all take photos of her before we leave for the meet. > At the meet Danger-chan ask's if we all call her "Lavender" so we do. > Zoo meet, rained the day before but we are all pre-paired for it. Warm day. > Danger-chan starts complaining her feet hurt from all the walking and shoes. > I ask if anyone is a size 6, a fw people are and offer to trade shoes with her. > The flames return as Danger-chan states she doesn't want to ruin her precious outfit, despite all the shoes would match. > Danger-chan spends the meet acting like a queen. She MUST have this seat, she MUST only eat these types of food, she MUST takes photos of all the animals or risk forgetting them forever. > We take out break. I'm twinning with Bunny and Marble, I'm wearing Black, Bunny white and Marble Red. > Danger-chan spots this and says "Why didn't you make ME match you guys? Arn't I not pretty enough?!" > Marble explains that we couldn't make a 4th of this outfit for we simply did not have it. Bunny explains we made it months in advance. > LADY LAVENDER STATES "Well then one of you SHOULD have loaned me one of YOUR outfits! Why should I be alone?" > Then oh Bunny, she foolishly says "Well, how can be all be dressed the same when you look like a princess?" > Dear god help us. > Danger-chan from this moment perks up and enchants herself with inner magic energy to become PRINCESS-Danger-chan! > She spent the rest of the meet calling the 3 of us her sugoi-maids and making us carry her stuff. Marble and I refused but Bunny is so nice she does and only says "Its ok, let her have her moment" > Then shit got serious for Princess-Danger-chan > Princess-Danger-chan suddenly realizes she has lost my parasol and begins to cry. She speaks so guilty about it so me and Marble go to find it. > We find it but when we return 30 minutes later after taking forever to find it Bunny is walking over to us, bright red with second hand embarrassment and anger. > Our dear Princess-Danger-chan spoke of how she owned this outfit we loaned her and how she spent ever so much money buying it. How she gave us the idea of triplet-ting and how we are dressed as her maids as she is out Princess. > Marble looses her shit and calls her out publicly of how we loaned her the whole outfit, and even took photos of her at my home. > "Did you now anon chan? Why you no rpove it nye?" We go to our bags to find the lovely almighty Princess-Danger-chan has deleted all the photos in our phones. > Bunny flips and cries. Bunny says she thought it was a meaningful moment they had and how Princess-Danger-chan is acting like a nasty theif. > "Oh bunny chan, don't weep for your Princess-Danger-chan. You just have to accept how amazing I am!" > We all now loose our shit and kick her out of the comm there and then, not before marching her to the bathroom to change into her normal cloths. > Marble brought them with just in case. > We wait outside the bathroom for ages with no sign of our godly Princess-Danger-chan. > The door is locked and 30 minutes pass. > Its silent, we don't know if she's dead or anything. > Bunny get a guard, opens door. Empty with only the petticoats on the floor, window open. > She ran off, with our stuff out of a fucking window!!! > We go back to the group and explain what just happened. > Bunny cries, she just lost a $300 dress and headbow. I cry, I just lost my BTSSB stuff, Marble flips and runs to the car park. > We hear screaming, Marble had tackled our goddess Princess-Danger-chan to the floor. > Marble looses it and slaps Princess-Danger-chan across the face. > Princess-Danger-chan gets violent and tries to punch Marble back. > Whole comm in shock as Princess-Danger-chan screams at us and calls us all stupid cunts in her lovely old school tone of voice. Oh how we missed the old her. > She calls us all cum drinking elephants and says we all all fatty chans despite all being a size 8, however I am a size 10 now. > The dress is covered in mud, the parasol is dirty and the bag in scratched. We actually call the cops who take her to the cop station and make her gives us our stuff back as we waited in the lobby. > Yes, that's right 20 loli's waiting in the cop station to behold the glory of Princess-Danger-chan!!! > We get our stuff and all leave to go eat pizza with the half of the comm who stayed late. > Never hear from Princess-Danger-chan again. After this meet we all saved up to replace Bunny's dress in pink since she loved pink more and ever since then the 3 of us became really close friends. We did not press charges but we became mega careful who we loaned our shit too. A few months ago I saw our lordship wearing emo cloths at the mall with badly dyed red hair and gave her one hell of a look but it seems our princess did not recognize me, I am almost hurt by that. Needless to say the tale of Princess-Danger-chan will live in our comm as a camp horror story for the remainder of our days as we burn our lavender marshmallows in tribute . __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ Category:Incidents